


Tú a Ibiza y yo a Barcelona

by Anngej



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anngej/pseuds/Anngej
Summary: ¿Qué haces cuando tu vuelo llega prácticamente a la misma hora a la que sale el de tu novio, os queréis ver y tu vuelo se retrasa? Improvisar.





	Tú a Ibiza y yo a Barcelona

Agoney llevaba más de diez minutos sentado en su asiento con el avión parado, esperando a que les dejaran desembarcar. No sabía muy bien a qué se debía el retraso, pero no aguantaba más. Le picaba el cuerpo después de tantas horas sentado, y cada dos segundos volvía a mirar el móvil.

Cuando desactivó el modo avión, la mayoría de las notificaciones tenían el mismo remitente: Raoul. _“Dónde estás?” “Ago, avísame cuando aterrices, ya estoy en el aeropuerto” “Agonías! qué coño le pasa a tu avión?” “Al final llego a Ibiza antes de que salgas por la puerta”_

No pudo evitar que se le dibujara una sonrisa. Podía sentir lo nervioso que estaba el rubio. Tenía esas vacaciones planeadas desde hacía meses. Agoney iba a acompañarle en un principio, pero después de todo lo que les había pasado, decidió cancelar. Ahora el destino había querido que el canario llegara a Barcelona el mismo día que Raoul se marchaba. Y ellos no podían dejar pasar la oportunidad. Su plan se había truncado ligeramente, pero aun así iban a hacer lo posible para poder verse.

Cuando se disponía a responder, anunciaron que por fin podían salir del aparato. Escribió un escueto _“Ya salgo”_ y se levantó del asiento. 

Una vez fuera del avión, volvió a revisar el móvil. _“Estoy en la zona de embarque de la T2, al lado del duty free”_. Tras contestarle, fue a dar un repaso rápido a Twitter. Cómo no, había mil y una teorías sobre cuándo llegaba y el porqué de la visita. Siguió bajando, y se encontró con una foto de un Raoul comiendo en el aeropuerto, mirando la pantalla del teléfono y sonriendo como el bebé que era. _Mierda_. Todos los comentarios asumían que Raoul estaba allí para recogerlo. Se viene _hostiabola._

No tardó en encontrarlo entre la multitud. Reconocería ese tupé rubio perfectamente peinado en cualquier lado. Estaba sentado, pero en tensión. Miraba a todos lados, buscándolo. Cuándo al fin sus miradas se encontraron, la sonrisa de Raoul iluminó en aeropuerto entero.

– ¡Hola! –saludó Agoney con su mejor imitación de Mickey Mouse.

Raoul no respondió, aun con la sonrisa intacta, señaló con la cabeza los servicios más cercanos, y se dirigió hacia ellos. Aunque Agoney se quedó un poco perplejo ante tal reacción, lo siguió sin rechistar.

Nada más traspasar la puerta, sintió un empujón contra ella. Raoul se lanzó a su boca como un lobo hambriento. Agoney tardó una milésima de segundo en corresponderle. Habían estados separados demasiado tiempo. Agarró a Raoul de la nuca para profundizar el beso. Todo lengua, dientes y saliva, sin ningún orden ni ritmo. Era eso o la muerte. Bajó sus manos hasta el culo de su novio, y lo acercó aun más, arrancándole un gemido a ambos. Necesitaba sentir todo su cuerpo contra en suyo. Solo se separaron cuando todo se estaba volviendo un poco demasiado, aprovechando para coger aire. Agoney miró a los ojos brillantes de Raoul, le acarició la cara con sumo cuidado, rompiendo el ritmo, tomándose su tiempo, pasando el pulgar por el lunar que lo volvía loco.

– Te extrañé demasiado, rubito –le dijo a media voz.

– Y yo a ti –contestó Raoul con voz temblorosa.

Antes de que la emoción le invadiera, reanudó el beso, con la misma intensidad que antes. Dando gracias al cielo por estar solos, bajó una de las manos por el torso del catalán, parándose en la cinturilla del pantalón, jugando con ella. Agoney dejó de besar sus labios, para pasar a besar su cuello, al mismo tiempo que introdujo su mano en el pantalón adidas de su novio, rompiendo la barrera que los separaba, acariciando - _por fin_ \- su erección.

– Ago… –advirtió Raoul, a medio camino entre un jadeo y un susurro.

– ¿Hmmm? –se limitó a responder Agoney, sin parar lo que estaba haciendo.

– No voy a hacer nada en unos baños públicos en medio del aeropuerto –intentó separarse, pero Agoney le detuvo.

– Aburrido –susurró en su oído. Aunque él hubiese llegado hasta el final, jamás haría algo que pudiese incomodar a Raoul. Sacó la mano de sus pantalones, y antes de separarse, volvió a apretarlo contra sí dándole un último beso– ¿Me vas a dejar así de cachondo vagando solo por las calles de Barcelona?

– Llevas así de cachondo desde que naciste -rió Raoul–. Poco puedo hacer yo al respecto.

– También es verdad –aceptó Agoney. Se dirigió hacia los lavabos para poder echarse agua fría en la cara–. Por cierto, te pillaron comiendo en el aeropuerto, lo vi por Twitter.

Raoul abrió muchos los ojos, estaba claro que no esperaba, ni deseaba ser visto.

– Joder, la próxima vez me meto en una papelera –se quejó levantando los brazos.

– Pues por tamaño… –se burló Agoney.

– Idiota.

Los dos soltaron una carcajada. Raoul se acercó por detrás y abrazó a Agoney, rodeándole por la cintura.

– Ojalá pudieras venirte conmigo –su tono se había vuelto algo triste.

– Queda mucho verano, mi niño –contestó Agoney, mirándole a través del espejo y guiñándole un ojo –. Anda, vámonos que no quiero que pierdas el vuelo.

Se giró hasta quedar frente a frente.

– Pásalo bien. Y no te vuelvas muy loqueto. 

Raoul sonrió.

– Ni tú Agonías –rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y le fue dando pequeños besos recorriendo la mandíbula hasta llegar a la oreja, donde le susurró–. I’ll be watching you. 

Agoney sonrió, y ahora más que nunca, realmente deseaba montarse en ese avión con él, pero tenía eventos que no podía ignorar.

Con un último beso en el que se dijeron todo aquello que no se atrevían a decir con palabras, abandonaron el baño. Agoney dejó que pasaran un par de minutos desde que Raoul saliera antes de hacerlo él. Aunque breve, el encuentro le había dado la vida. Estaba preparado para lo que fuera que le esperaba esos días.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Como siempre, si has llegado hasta aquí, gracias por leer! Llevaba varios días con el título en la cabeza, y tenía que compartir mi headcanon en forma de one shot. Espero que os haya gustado. Nos leemos pronto <3


End file.
